


A loss of words

by Lets_be_nerds



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_be_nerds/pseuds/Lets_be_nerds
Summary: This is something that the tv show would never show you.





	

They bang. 

 

 

That's all.

 

Have a nice life.

 

 

Told you that you'd never see this in the show.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry


End file.
